A Day of Shadows and a Night of Blood
by kyoukanxiety
Summary: Moonpaw is ugly, pathetic, and a cry-baby. Sunpaw is beautiful and glows just like the sun. Sunpaw thinks that she is clearly better than her sister, who always wallows in her self-pity. Moonpaw can't understand why every cat hates her. As they grow older, Moonpaw and Sunpaw become more and more bitter to each other. Can they survive their rivalry? More importantly, can their clan?
1. Allegiances

**RiverClan**

Leader:

~Creekstar: Black and ginger tabby she-cat with crystal-blue eyes.

Deputy:

~Splashtail: White tom with gray tabby patches and green eyes.

(apprentice: Sunpaw)

Medicine Cat(s):

~Pondwater: Watery-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes.

~Reedtail: Pale ginger tom with white paws and tail-tip.

Warriors:

~Springbreeze: Dusty-brown she-cat with darker patches and bright green eyes.

(apprentice: Flowerpaw)

~Mistcloud: Silver-and-white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

~Slatefur: Dark gray tom with very pale blue eyes.

(apprentice: Rainpaw)

~ Dewdrop: White she-cat with gray and ginger patches.

~Lakeshine: Black she-cat with pale amber and blue eyes.

~Cinderblaze: Dark brown tom with white tabby patches and flaming ginger eyes.

(apprentice: Moonpaw)

~Frostdawn: Pure white she-cat with pale golden eyes.

~Ashbrook: Pastel ginger tom with dark hazel eyes.

(Apprentice: Snowpaw)

~Ripplesky: Light-gray-and-black patched tom with pale green eyes.

~Cloudheart: Brown tabby with white heart-shaped patches.

Apprentices:

~Sunpaw: Pretty pastel-ginger tabby she-cat with white heart-shaped patches.

~Moonpaw: Ash-gray she-cat with dark hazel eyes.

~Rainpaw: Dark brown tom with light blue eyes and a white-tipped muzzle.

~Flowerpaw: Light blue-gray she-cat with white patches and dark gray eyes.

~Snowpaw: White tom with pale golden eyes and a dark gray tail.

Queens:

~Quailfeather: Brown flecked queen with blue eyes.

(mother to Slatekit, Heronkit, and Streamkit)

~Ferndust: Dark gray tabby she-cat with striking green eyes.

(mother to Dawnkit and Pearlkit)

~Hailstorm: Brown-and-ginger tabby with yellow eyes.

(expecting)

Elders:

~Owlpelt: Dark-gray-and-white tom with golden eyes.

~Mothdust: Pale brown she-cat with a gray muzzle and cloudy blue eyes.

~Finchtail: Small black she-cat with amber eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Ashbrook, you can come on in now."

Ashbrook brushed past the medicine cat, Pondwater, and darted into the nursery.

His mate, Cloudheart, blinked tiredly at him. Four kits suckled at her stomach.

Ashbrook released a throbbing purr as they admired their kits. One was a pastel-ginger tabby like him, one was an ash-gray, another was a blinding white, and the final a dark brown tabby.

"Two she-cats and two toms," Cloudheart purred drowsily.

"Let's name them," Ashbrook said. "Can we name the white one Hailkit?"

Cloudheart nodded. "Yes, and can we name this dark brown kit Sorrelkit?"

"Of course."

They looked at the final ginger and gray she-kits.

Cloudheart purred. "Why, they're as different-looking as the sun and moon!"

"Sunkit and Moonkit!" Ashbrook exclaimed. "The ginger can be Sunkit-"

"-and the gray kit can be Moonkit!" Cloudheart finished.

It was true. Sunkit and Moonkit were as different as day and night, black and white, fire and ice.

Sunkit's fur was thick and glossy, and she had a thin frame with a pretty, defined triangular face and small, petite paws.

Moonkit, however, had soft fur, but it was delicate and thin. She had a starved appearance and was very small. Her eyes and ears were large.

Cloudheart's and Askbrook's attention was drawn back to the other kits only when Hailkit started twitching and convulsing.

"What's wrong with Hailkit?!" Cloudheart cried as her son started to cry out.

Ashbrook leapt to his paws and streaked into the medicine cat den.

"Reedtail, Pondwater, come quick! Something is wrong with my kit!"

Reedtail dashed out of the den and the two toms ran towards the nursery. But as they reached the entrance, Cloudheart let out an agonized wail.

"Nooo! Hailkit!"

Ashbrook thrust his way into the den and fell besides his unmoving son.

"Hailkit," he moaned.

Reedtail entered the den and nosed the still white kit.

"I'm sorry." he mewed. "He's dead."

"We know that!" Cloudheart snarled, trembling violently.

Reedtail didn't flinch.

"Would you please let me check the other kits? I want to make sure they're okay."

Cloudheart curled protectively around her remaining kittens, her eyes slitted.

Ashbrook looked up from his dead son and mewed, "Let him, Cloudheart. We need to make sure our living kits are okay."

Cloudheart, reluctantly, let Reedtail approach and sniff her three newborns.

He gave the all-clear immediately with Sunkit and Moonkit, but he took a little longer with Sorrelkit.

"You've been on him for a while now." Cloudheart mewed reproachfully.

Reedtail paused.

"I'm going to get Pondwater," he mewed after a second.

Reedtail padded briskly out of the den, and Cloudwater sniffed Sorrelkit.

"He seems fine to me…" she mewed uncertainly.

After a few heartbeats, Reedtail re-entered the den, followed by Pondwater. Cloudheart flicked her tail warily but remained silent.

Pondwater meandered over to Sorrelkit and sniffed his pelt. She tutted.

"No, no, no." Pondwater said. "This kit isn't going to make it."

Cloudwater and Ashbrook gasped.

"I-isn't going to m-make it?" Ashbrook stammered. "What do you mean?"

"He looks perfectly fine to me!" Cloudheart chimed in, desperately trying to convince herself that her last son wasn't about to die.

Pondwater and Reedtail exchanged looks.

"See here," Pondwater said gently, "Listen to his breathing."

Cloudheart dipped head and pressed her ear against her son's flank.

"His breathing… it's all… funny."

Pondwater nodded. "I'm sorry, but Sorrelkit was born with only one lung."

"But he can survive with one lung!" Cloudheart exclaimed. "My friend Vineflower from ShadowClan said her sister's kit, Pinepaw, was born with one lung! And she's having her warrior ceremony next moon!"

Reedtail scraped the floor with his paw.

"That's not all…" he mewed. "Sorrelkit's lung is filled with some fluid…"

Cloudheart became very still.

"Do you know what the fluid is?" Ashbrook mewed.

"Well…" Reedtail mewed. "See for yourself… smell Sorrelkit's muzzle."

Ashbrook dipped his head and sniffed at his son's muzzle. His eyes widened.

"Blood!" he choked out.

Reedtail nodded miserably. "Blood is filling up his lung quickly. He must have some sort of internal bleeding."

"Fix it!" Cloudheart cried.

"I-I can't."

Cloudheart let out a whimper and buried her head in her paws. Ashbrook sank down next to Sorrelkit and licked his son's ears tenderly.

Reedtail and Pondwater exchanged glances.

"We'll leave you now." Pondwater said.

They exited the den.

Ashbrook lapped at his son's pelt until finally, the little kit's breathing halted, and Cloudheart started to wail.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Moonpaw, get over here _now!_ "

Moonpaw looked up from the beetle scuttling across her paws. Her mother, Cloudheart, was glaring at her from across the camp.

"Well, _what are you waiting for?!_ "

Moonpaw shook off the bug and raced to her mother's side. Cloudheart's fur was brushed up in annoyance, and Moonpaw's sister, Sunpaw, was sitting smugly at her paws.

"Sunpaw says you dropped a worm in her ear!" Cloudheart hissed, her blue eyes wide.

Sunpaw smirked, clearly satisfied with the lie she told.

"I didn't!" Moonpaw protested.

"Don't you lie to me!" Cloudheart cried. "If Sunpaw says you did, then you did!"

"Sunpaw's lying!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly, Sunpaw's face contorted, and she started to (fake) cry.

"I-I am not lying, mother! Moonpaw _did_ drop a worm down my ear and it _hurt!_ Moonpaw's so mean!" Sunpaw wailed.

"Moonpaw, dow dare you!" Cloudheart shrieked furiously. "How dare you drop a disgusting, slimy, wiggling worm down the ear of your very own sister! And you were unprovoked! You should be disgusted! I am ashamed of you!"

Moonpaw hung her head. Her heart dropped to her paws. The words coming out of her mother's muzzle were hurtful and untrue.

Now it was Moonpaw's turn to cry. Not fake-crying like Sunpaw, but real tears.

"Mother! I didn't, I promise!" Moonpaw pleaded, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Ha!" Cloudheart spat. "Your promises mean as much to me as dust!"

She unsheathed her claws and swiped them across Moonpaw's cheek, leaving deep scratches.

Moonpaw turned and fled. She nearly crashed into Lakeshine.

"Watch it!" the black she-cat hissed, her mismatching eyes wide with disgust.

"And clean yourself up, you filthy apprentice!" she called over her shoulder as she padded away.

Now Moonpaw's eyes were so full of tears she couldn't see where she was going. So it was easy for Flowerpaw and Rainpaw to catch and shove her over.

"Filth, filth!" they taunted.

"Did you hear what Lakeshine called her?" Flowerpaw snickered.

"Yes!" Rainpaw exclaimed. "She said: 'You filthy apprentice!'"

"Filthy apprentice! Filthy apprentice!" they chanted, the works like needle-sharp thorns.

"I know!" Sunpaw exclaimed, bounding up to her friends. " _Filth_ paw!"

"Haha, Filthpaw!" Flowerpaw exclaimed, her light-blue-and-white pelt rippling in the light breeze.

Moonpaw staggered to her paws and tried to slip past them. Her chest was so hollow it ached. She couldn't meet Rainpaw's beautiful eyes as he spat at her paws.

"Filth…" he hissed in her ear.

But he moved aside to let her pass.

Moonpaw, sobbing out loud now, ran out of camp and all the way to a small spring, branching off of the main river.

Moonpaw trailed her paws in the water. She watched the blood drops splatter the ground from her cheek until no more came.

Then, she submerged herself into the cold water, shivering as the water brushed the base of her ears. It was early newleaf, and the snowmelt from the mountains wasn't much warmer from the frigid waters that dominated the river during leaf-bare.

Moonpaw sighed with heartache. _No one likes me._

Was it because she was ugly?

 _I know I'm not the best-looking cat around… but surely I'm not_ that _ugly?_

Moonpaw submerged her head fully and a wild thought hit her.

 _What if I just stayed down here and never came up?_

Suddenly, something slippery brushed her paws and panicking, Moonpaw burst out of the spring and flopped onto the bank.

Her scratches were stinging and Moonpaw was deathly cold. It was getting pretty dark; the sun had touched the horizon.

Moonpaw shivered and decided that it was time to get back to camp. As she got up, she sneezed.

 _Oh no. I better not be sick… Oh, what Cloudheart would say if I told her I caught a cold while swimming in the spring!_

Moonpaw could imagine her response.

" _You're pathetic!"_ she would screech. " _If Sunpaw went swimming,_ she _wouldn't get sick! If_ Sunpaw _went swimming, she would swim so elegantly and perfectly that no cold would dare try to infect her!_

Moonpaw brushed her way into the camp. Cinderblaze, her mentor, dashed up to her from the apprentices' den.

"Moonpaw!" he scolded. "I was wondering where you were. I was worried!"

Moonpaw looked up in surprise. "You were _worried_ about me?"

Cinderblaze paused and then blinked.

"Of course! You're my apprentice!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Now get inside. You look frozen."

Moonpaw blinked gratefully, and she almost thought she could feel her heart beat inside her supposedly-hollow chest.

Moonpaw curled up in her old, damp braken nest. It had no moss; the other apprentices made sure of that.

She closed her eyes, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Moonpaw blinked her eyes open. It was just after dawn. Her fur was stiff and the roots were still a bit damp.

She shifted, rustling the bracken, and surveyed the den. Only Snowpaw was in his nest, but he probably did the moon-high patrol with his mentor, Ashbrook, who was also Moonpaw's father.

Moonpaw stood up and shook her fur. It was only then she noticed the two fat grubs tied to her tail. Two _dead_ fat grubs.

"Aaargh!" Moonpaw screeched, ripping the dead larvae from her tail.

"Ew, ew ew!" she cried.

Her eyes once more began to fill with tears.

 _Who could be so cruel as to do this to me?!_

Snowpaw lifted his head.

"Have a good sleep?" he smirked, and Moonpaw realized that he had been awake the whole time.

"Who did this?" Moonpaw sobbed.

Snowpaw smirked again and padded — no — strutted out of the den, saying nothing.

 _I bet my tail I know who._

"Sunpaw." she growled, flexing her claws just once as anger surpassed her sadness and then retracting them as it faded.

Moonpaw, feeling hollow once more, padded from the den. Though she was still crying, Moonpaw didn't feel sad. In fact, to be honest, when looking back at this day, Moonpaw wondered if she actually felt anything at all.

Moonpaw stalked up to her sister, who was surrounded by all the other apprentices.

"Sunpaw," she mewed stiffly, "We need to talk."

Sunpaw batted her rich, dark-chocolate-colored eyes. Moonpaw could see the blue patches surrounding her pupils five tail-lengths away.

"Do we really?" Sunpaw mewed, letting out a breathy laugh as her eyes met Flowerpaw's, and they smirked as if sharing some private joke.

"Yes." Moonpaw said firmly. "We really need to."

Sunpaw rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, all _right_. If you insist."

Sunpaw followed Moonpaw to a quiet corner of camp. Sunpaw watched her sister deflate with sadness when she was sure no one could see her.

"Sunpaw…" Moonpaw began.

"Shut up." Sunpaw snapped.

"Wha-?"

"Shut up, Filthpaw!" Sunpaw screeched, letting her claws slide out.

Moonpaw could tell that her sister was furious.

 _What did I do to make her so mad?_

"I'll have none of that!" Sunpaw hissed.

"None of what?" Moonpaw asked, bemused.

"None of this self-pity! You're so pathetic, Filth-cat!"

"Sunpaw…" Moonpaw began once more.

"Ugh, just goodbye! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Sunpaw snapped, turning around.

Moonpaw glared at the retreating back of her sister, anger bubbling up under her pelt.

 _I hate my sister!_


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Moonpaw grappled with a piece of moss, her tail lashing as dust settled on her pelt. Moonpaw lashed out with her forepaws, and the old, dry piece of moss crumbled to dust.

Moonpaw sighed as her plaything crumpled and then sat up, extremely bored. Cinderblaze had gone out on a hunting patrol with Mistcloud, Slatefur, and Rainpaw.

Sunpaw was sharing tongues with Flowerpaw while shooting hostile glances towards Moonpaw.

Moonpaw tried to imagine herself in her sister's paws, and wondered how it was to be beloved by every cat and to have lots of friends.

Moonpaw leapt her her paws as her mentor entered camp, dragging a fat carp. Moonpaw darted towards him and almost crashed into Rainpaw, who was padding through the reeds with a water vole.

"Watch it, ugly!" he hissed, leaping out of the way.

Moonpaw lashed her tail in frustration as she felt her eyes water reactively.

 _Don't cry!_

Slatefur curled his lip as he laid a tail on Rainpaw's arching spine.

"Yes, Moonpaw, please watch where you're going. Lucky though, ugliness isn't contagious," he hissed contemptuously.

Moonpaw stared at him, shocked, and eyes watering more still.

"Come over here, Moonpaw," said Cinderblaze curtly.

Moonpaw glared over her shoulder at Rainpaw, who bared his fangs triumphantly. Slatefur sneered.

Moonpaw followed Cinderblaze to a quiet corner of camp, her head low, Slatefur's jibe still ringing painfully in her ears..

"Moonpaw, ignore them."

Moonpaw ducked her head.

 _Easy for you to say. Everyone likes you._

"They're jealous."

 _Of what? Being ugly?_

"You can fight better than the rest of them combined."

 _Like that'll help me. I'm still scrawny and small and too scared to fight in real battles._

"I'm proud of you."

 _I wouldn't be proud of me if I were you._

"Just be yourself, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw looked up, her eyes still watering and on the verge of tears.

"B-be myself?" she whispered. "But myself is horrible! I hate myself!"

Cinderblaze swept his tail lightly over Moonpaw's ears.

"Don't say that." he chided, "I don't hate you. And I bet Owlpelt, Mothdust, and Finchtail don't hate you either."

 _My mentor and the three elders. Yay._

"Are you going to say anything?" Cinderblaze mewed gently. "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Moonpaw shook her head; she would keep all of her secrets to herself.

"Well… be ready at sunhigh for a training session." Cinderblaze mewed, getting up and stalking away.

Moonpaw stood up after a few heartbeats and looked around. She spotted a willow hanging over the reed wall surrounding camp and decided to spend the rest of her morning there.

Moonpaw shoved her way through the reeds and quickly scaled the willow, taking cover in the frost-tipped branches. She watched Rainpaw with narrowed eyes, noticing how the new sun glinted off of his dark, rich, brown pelt.

How his blue eyes flashed and danced as he mingled with warriors, kits, and apprentices alike. He was to gentle and playful when with the kits, but respectful and serious when talking to warriors.

Moonpaw knew that Rainpaw was a good cat deep down inside… so why did he treat her like filth? Like she was so much lower than him, stupid and worthless and ugly forevermore?

Moonpaw wanted to yowl with frustration, but she knew that she would only draw negative and unwanted attention.

So instead, she contented herself with daydreaming a fantasy in which every cat liked her and treated her normally, and she hung out in a big group, laughing and talking with every cat, especially Rainpaw…

Moonpaw was so focused on a life inside her own mind that she didn't notice the four shadowy figured creeping towards her. Only too late did she realize that Sunpaw and Snowpaw were right behind her, and then she was falling... falling…

...and then she hit the ground.

Moonpaw cried out in pain as she crumpled onto the frozen earth, and as quick as a flash, Rainpaw was standing over her, his eyes smoldering.

Moonpaw recovered quickly, snarled, and flashed out a paw, ripping through Rainpaw's flesh.

Rainpaw cried out in shock and tumbled off her. Moonpaw staggered upwards, her foreleg screaming in agony, but found herself surrounded by the four apprentices. Rainpaw was up again, and he didn't look happy.

"So, Moonpaw." Sunpaw sauntered towards her. "Where'd you fall from?"

"Your worst nightmare," Moonpaw hissed before launching herself onto her sister.

Moonpaw raked her claws across her sister's ginger fur, and felt fur rip and flesh split. Something heavy sank its claws into her pelt and tried to drag her off, but Moonpaw easily hooked her back claws into its stomach and tore down. The cat howled in agony and released its grip.

Sunpaw scratched feebly at Moonpaw, her claws getting caught in Moonpaw's downy ashen fur. Moonpaw snarled in disgust as she bit down on Sunpaw's shoulder, and she felt her teeth sink in deep, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth.

"Stop!" a cat yowled. "You're killing her!"

"Like she wasn't killing me all these past moons of my life!" Moonpaw shrieked, her dark hazel eyes wide with pain and rage.

Something dark slammed into her, carrying Moonpaw off of her paws and grinding her into the dust. She smelled Rainpaw.

"Get _off!_ " she growled, trying to wriggle her way out from under him.

"No." he said. "I will _not_ let you get out and kill Sunpaw, Uglypaw."

"Let me go, I promise I won't fight anymore!" Moonpaw said, her fur burning as she twisted in discomfort.

 _Ugh, stupid Rainpaw! He's too close to me!_

"No. I don't trust you!"

Moonpaw flattened her ears.

 _I guess I wouldn't trust me either._

Moonpaw stopped moving and instead tried to start breathing. Her lungs were filled with dusty air and the overpowering scent of Rainpaw. She started choking on his thick fur.

" _R-Rainp-paw!"_ Moonpaw choked out, starting to twitch. " _I-I can't b-breathe!"_

"Oh! Sorry!" Rainpaw practically flew off of Moonpaw, his eyes wild with — was it really? — fear.

"Moonpaw — er, — Uglypaw! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he repeated as she retched into the dust, coaxing her lungs to accept the clean, fresh air.

After a minute, Moonpaw coughed out an "I'm fine" and Rainpaw moved away, looking embarrassed. After a few seconds, he turned around and bounded out of sight.

Moonpaw curled up on the spot, exhausted, while grown cats rushed around her like fish in a stream. Not a single one paid attention her as they flocked Sunpaw, mewing fearfully.

Moonpaw heard Cloudheart as she rushed past Moonpaw, totally ignoring her daughter.

"Is my precious Sunpaw going to be okay?! I hope she doesn't have any scars! Oh, my poor kit's good looks may be _ruined!_ "

The only cat that paid Moonpaw attention was Creekstar.

"Come." she said, her eyes as cold and unforgiving as a watersnake's.

Moonpaw staggered up and swallowed fearfully, and then stumbled after her leader, her heart pounding painfully in chest.


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Moonpaw faced Creekstar, trembling slightly as her mind reeled.

 _What is she going to do to me?!_

Creekstar snarled, showing a hint of white teeth. Her usually cool blue eyes were now hard as ice and sharp as flint. Her splotchy ginger-and-black pelt was brushed up, and her claws were unsheathed.

Creekstar made no effort to hide her hostility towards Moonpaw.

"So," Creekstar spat as she scored her claws across the sandy floor, leaving deep scratches behind.

"So."

Moonpaw shifted her haunches uncomfortably, her scratches stinging, her foreleg throbbing.

"Moonpaw, you have been very difficult for these past moons."

Moonpaw dropped her gaze and tears filled her eyes. Creekstar's voice radiated anger and disappointment.

"I never thought I would be having this conversation with you. As a kit, I had high hopes for you. You and your sister. I thought I would watch you two rise through the ranks of RiverClan. I thought I had found the next leader and medicine cat."

Moonpaw felt a trickle of tears escape her eyes.

"Now I think I just lost my future medicine cat."

Moonpaw closed her eyes and squeezed the miserable, salty tears from her eyes.

 _I don't even want to be a medicine cat._

"I am so disappointed in you. You haven't done much to contribute to this clan. If it were my decision…"

Moonpaw looked up.

Creekstar's noble head was tilted back, a cold fire blooming in her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were fixed on Moonpaw's dark hazel ones.

"I would banish you from RiverClan, but not before I scar your face and slice your ears as a reminder of what you done, and a warning to all other cats who dare harm their fellow kin!"

Moonpaw leapt to her paws and took a step back, tears pouring out of her eyes. She stumbled on her own tail and fell to her side. She immediately scrambled to her paws and shook with fear at Creekstar's sneering face.

"But, unfortunately, this isn't solely up to me, and I know that StarClan would never allow it." Creekstar mewed, a trace of regret in her eyes.

"So instead, I guess I just have to punish you. No banishment… this time."

Moonpaw's insides squirmed.

 _To be honest, I'd rather I just get banished… I_ hate _RiverClan._

"Your punishment will be to take care of Sunpaw and attend her needs while she's recovering, solely take care of the elders for three moons, and remake every nest of every cat in this Clan." Creekstar mewed, malice lighting up her eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, you're forbidden from the next five Gatherings. Dismissed."

Moonpaw dipped her head respectfully and backed out of the den. At first, it was a relief to escape her leader's scorching glare. But then, Moonpaw realized that she would have to endure the _rest of the Clan's_ scorching gazes. She could already feel them warm her pelt.

Sure enough, when Moonpaw looked up, half the Clan was glaring at her with obvious hostility.

Frostdawn was even brave enough to swipe at Moonpaw's face as Moonpaw slipped past her. Snowpaw, Frostdawn's son, hissed contemptuously, backing up his mother.

"Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw swung around, her heart sinking.

Creekstar stormed up to her.

"Go start remaking the nests! All of them!"

"Yes, Creekstar," Moonpaw mumbled.

"Start with the nursery. I want you to make Hailstorm's nest first. She's about to give birth."

"Yes, Creekstar." Moonpaw whispered. A single tear splashed to the ground.

Flowerpaw hissed in disgust and turned away. Her mentor, Springbreeze, stood stony-faced, giving no sign of what she was thinking or feeling.

Moonpaw turned around and padded over to the nursery, her tail dragging in the dust.

Moonpaw crept into the nursery, silent as a water-snake. She dared not to rustle a leaf, for if she did she would likely earn a scolding from Ferndust or even Quailfeather herself.

Just as she was about to drag Hailstorm's empty nest out, (the queen must be using the dirtplace or taking a walk), she heard a screech behind her.

Moonpaw whipped around to find Ferndust crouching over her kits protectively, shielding them from Moonpaw.

"What are you doing here?!" she yowled.

"I-I'm remaking Hailstorm's nest!" Moonpaw stammered, backing up hurriedly.

"I should think not! You can't be trusted! I know you'll fill her nest with sharp thorns, and only give her the most salest, stiffest moss!" Ferndust spat, her fur bushed out.

Dawnkit and Pearlkit watched with wide green eyes.

"Mum, Moonpaw didn't mean any harm-" Pearlkit began.

"Shut up, Pearlkit!" Dawnkit screeched, her dark-golden-and-gray tabby fur quivering.

"Moonpaw is _evil_! Quailfeather told us so! You like to give second chances, and _some_ cats obviously don't deserve them!"

Moonpaw was taken aback, and tears began to fill her eyes again.

"See?" Dawnkit hissed spitefully. "And she's an awfully big cry-baby!"

Moonpaw fled out of the den only to run into Snowpaw. She gave one look at his terrifying face and streaked out of camp.

 _I can't live here anymore! I just can't!_

Moonpaw heard paws thrumming after her, and she panicked. She dove to the left and crashed through a fern.

Head-over-tail, she tumbled down a small dip just on the other side of the bush and splashed into a small stream.

Shivering, whiskers streaming, she staggered upwards and continued fleeing downstream.

Moonpaw could tell that her pursuer was gaining on her, and she felt a fresh spurt of adrenaline. Paws barely skimming the ground, Moonpaw practically flew across the ground, her chest tight and breaths coming in short gasps.

After a few minutes, Moonpaw noticed that the pawsteps were fading, as if she was finally beginning to gain ground to her follower.

Moonpaw finally stopped when she could run no more, falling into a small ditch that was sheltered by a large tree. Its roots partially covered the top, creating a half-roof.

Moonpaw closed her eyes and curled up into a ball, the old, but soft, leaves lining the hole pressing up against her pelt comfortingly. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a light and disturbed sleep.

Moonpaw woke up to a soft light, her joints aching from the dampness of the hole. Her pelt was matted and filthy, and rotting leaves clung to her pelt like slimy fish skin.

She raised her head and sat up stiffly, gazing into the soft light of the setting sun. A cool breeze whisked away the stench of rot from her pelt, and Moonpaw thought she caught a faint scent of new wildflowers.

Moonpaw crept from the hole and slowly dragged herself to a stagnant pool of water a few tail-lengths away.

Moonpaw recoiled at the smell, and noticed that flies hung around it. A dead water vole carcass was decomposing in the water.

Moonpaw turned away, sickened, and moved away. She plodded along until the sun had set, draping the forest in darkness. She found a small, but sweet, spring and waded into the shallows, letting the current gently wash all the filth from her pelt.

Moonpaw drank some cold water and ate a few water-plants from the side of the spring to take the edge off of her hunger.

She wandered around aimlessly, but always keeping the stream in sight, and eventually, she wound up at the edge of the lake.

With a jolt of surprise, Moonpaw realized that she was on the unclaimed territory between RiverClan and the horse farm. She had wandered up, far past the southwest border of RiverClan, and then wandered back to the lake. She had basically made a large circle.

She hadn't escaped at all.

Moonpaw sank onto the ground and covered her head with her paws. She clenched her mouth shut and screeched through her teeth until she fell unconscious.


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is Darkmoon198, the author of the book you are currently reading. I have decided to put in an author's note because really, I have no other way to communicate with people when THEY ARE NOT LOGGED INTO THEIR ACCOUNTS. *internal hissing*

Anyways, *coughs* let's begin…

 **Snowfrost** : Thank you for the suggestions about Sunpaw's and Moonpaw's names! But, actually, I have already picked out their warrior names, and I have had them for quite a while now! Just be patient, they'll appear… sometime.

 **Lazy Panda** : Haha, I couldn't agree more! And the part about Moonpaw being a decent cat? Just you wait, and tell me what you think after you've finished the book. ;)

 **Winterheart** : I'm glad that you liked my writing! I'm sorry that you do not think that the cats of RiverClan acted appropriately towards Moonpaw. BUT, don't you believe that the story might have been a _bit_ more boring if no cat acted like Moonpaw was a piece of rotten crow-food? And, I do not appreciate that you suggested that I should "make it more realistic next time in your writings". I can do what I want with my words, my ideas, my stories. But I do appreciate that you took the time to criticize my writing and try to make it better.

 **Guest** : Don't you worry about Moonpaw! What you said is going to happen, but perhaps it maybe *gasp* already is! :) (not the age part) Keep your eyes open and tell me what you think!

Thank you, if you actually read this, and please, do NOT get triggered if what I have to say to you isn't that pretty. Have a good life, and I love you all! 3


	7. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Moonpaw."

Moonpaw struggled to escape from the comforting oblivion. She raised her head weakly, but her eyes were still blurry from sleep.

"Moonpaw, get up."

A blob of dark brown and white swam before her.

"C-Cinderblaze?" Moonpaw mewed.

"Moonpaw, you have to get up."

Her mentor crouched down until his amber eyes were level with Moonpaw's.

"You have to come back to camp," he urged. "I was worried about you."

Moonpaw looked up.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

Cinderblaze looked away.

Anger kindled inside of her. Moonpaw stood up suddenly, hatred for her Clanmates burning inside of her.

"They don't care!" she screeched. "They never did!"

"That's not true!" Cinderblaze exclaimed. "Your Clanmates do not hate you."

"Prove it!" Moonpaw hissed. "Prove that they don't hate me, Cinderblaze!"

Cinderblaze looked down.

"I can't," he mumbled.

Moonpaw felt salty tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"Why do they hate me so?" she gasped, the flare of anger subsiding to sadness and despair.

Cinderblaze licked her head gently.

"I can't answer that." he murmured.

"W-why not?" Moonpaw whispered.

"Truthfully, I have no idea why they… they don't like you as much as they should."

Moonpaw hung her head.

 _I hate myself. I hate everything. I hate life. I hate-_

"Moonpaw." Cinderblaze's meow cut through her thoughts. "You need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Moonpaw sniffed.

"Thinking negative thoughts. You'll just make yourself feel worse, and trust me, that's not something you want."

"How do you know what I want?" Moonpaw sulked, not meeting her mentor's eyes.

"I just know." Cinderblaze mewed.

"Come on, let's get back to camp," he mewed suddenly in a more crisp and brisk tone.

Moonpaw shook her head. "No way."

"Yes way. Come on." Cinderblaze meowed.

"No. I'm not going." Moonpaw repeated stubbornly."

" _Please_ , Moonpaw. At least come back for me if you won't do it for yourself." Cinderblaze begged.

"No!" Moonpaw hissed. "I'm not doing _anything_ for _anyone!_ "

Then an image of Pearlkit swam into her mind. Small, sweet, forgiving Pearlkit who stood up for her. Who she didn't even know well.

Who knew what she was suffering because of her trust in Moonpaw? Would she also become an outcast too? Have they harmed her?

 _They wouldn't! She is just a kit! Barely four moons old!_

"Cinderblaze!" Moonpaw choked out. "What happened to Pearlkit?"

Cinderblaze blinked, then frowned. "What about Pearlkit?"

"Nothing happened?" Moonpaw said, surprised.

"Moonpaw, what are you talking about?" Cinderblaze frowned. "Is there something about Pearlkit that concerns you?"

"Um, nothing!" Moonpaw mewed quickly. "Nothing at all!"

Cinderblaze gave her a searching look, then shook his head.

"Let's get back to camp."

"No."

"Moonpaw!" Cinderblaze cried, exasperated. "Please!"

Moonpaw stood up, her eyes gleaming, tears long gone.

"I'll fight you if I have to. I'm not going back to that hell-hole," she mewed calmly.

Cinderblaze took a few paced back, hurt gleaming in his eyes.

Moonpaw immediately felt bad, but she wasn't going to give in or apologize. Her pride wouldn't allow that.

Cinderblaze took a step forward, his amber eyes burning. "Then I _will_ fight you."

Moonpaw bared her fangs and hissed. Her claws slid out, razor-sharp and gleaming.

"Bring it on!" she snarled.

Without warning, Cinderblaze sprang towards her, a blur.

Moonpaw ducked out of her mentor's way, and he flashed over her head, landing a few tail-lengths away. Without stopping, he swung around and launched himself towards her again.

Moonpaw flashed out a paw and caught his cheek, drawing a few drops of blood. Cinderblaze crashed into her, and they tumbled into the murky water, screeching a splashing.

Moonpaw disentangled herself from her mentor and staggered back into the mud. Her pelt was filthy and dripping with rancid water. Cinderblaze floundered out, and threw himself at her.

"Get off!" Moonpaw screeched, raking her claws across his ears.

"No!" Cinderblaze panted, easily pinning Moonpaw to the ground.

Moonpaw screeched and thrashed, scratching Cinderblaze horribly, but he wouldn't budge. He was simply too big and strong.

"Do you give up?" he repeated.

Moonpaw screamed deliriously as she struggled, her eyes rolling.

"I said, do you give up?" Cinderblaze repeated, raising his voice.

"No!" Moonpaw cried, snapping at Cinderblaze's shoulder.

Cinderblaze drew back his paw and smacked Moonpaw, hard, on the top of her head.

All at once, Moonpaw stopped struggling, and started to cry, a horrible wailing cry, with great floods of hot tears streaming from her eyes.

Cinderblaze shook her gently. "Do you give up?"

"Please, don't take me back there!" Moonpaw sobbed. "Don't make me go back and face them!"

Cinderblaze carefully stepped off of Moonpaw and fell heavily beside her, his many scratches bleeding and staining his fur crimson.

"Cinderblaze!" Moonpaw cried, her fur standing on end as she realized how much she had hurt him. "Are you okay?"

Cinderblaze grunted. "I will be once we get back to camp and have Pondwater check up on me."

Moonpaw noticed that he said "we" and not "I". Moonpaw hung her head.

 _I really do not want to go back to camp, but Cinderblaze obviously needs treatment from a medicine cat. And besides, once I get back to camp, I can always escape again._

"Fine," Moonpaw sighed. "I'll go back to camp."

Cinderblaze heaved himself up to his paws and sighed. "Finally!"

But his eyes gleamed. He was pleased. And maybe a bit relieved.

Cinderblaze, leaning on Moonpaw, was able to make it to camp without passing out. It was only when Pondwater gave him some poppy when he finally conked out.

Moonpaw, after a dose of feverfew and poppy, was feeling rather sleepy. She curled up into an empty nest next to Cinderblaze and let the smell of herbs from the medicine cat den sweep her into the tendrils of sleep.


End file.
